


Long live the king

by Kirtash



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, M/M, Medieval, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirtash/pseuds/Kirtash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras la repentina y misteriosa desaparición del antiguo Señor, Shinji Hirako, su sucesor Aizen Sousuke llega a la aldea de Karakura. A Ichigo no le hizo demasiada gracia desde el principio, pero igual exageraba. Inspirado en la época medieval, sin pareja fija. Con escenas GrimIchi. Futuro Non-con/ Escenas futuras AizenxIchigo. Un desfase de Au, no me lo tengáis en cuenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¡Sí, no me he dado un golpe en la cabeza y he dado al botón publicar por error! Estamos ante el comienzo de otra (larga) historia, que ya llevaba mucho tiempo en mi carpeta de borradores.  
> Lo que empezó siendo un trabajo sobre la sociedad medieval en España acabó siendo un desfase AU de Bleach. No preguntéis cómo llegó ahí. La cuestión es que este fic está ligeramente ambientado en una sociedad feudal, aunque al final he decidido no ser completamente fiel a la historia, ya que para empezar necesitaría mucha documentación y visitas a mi universidad, y porque quiero añadir detalles de fantasía y una tecnología más avanzada que la que había entonces. Por lo tanto, inspirado en la época medieval, pero siendo un AU en todo regla.
> 
> Advertencias: De momento, ninguna a excepción de insultos y algo de Shonen-ai. En un futuro (muy distante) habrá que subir el Rating, pero de momento tranquilidad.  
> Parejas: Menciones de GrimmjowxIchigo/ Futuro AizenxIchigo/ Futuro non-con… Pero de momento no habrá pareja definitiva. A ver cómo se llevan los personajes~  
> Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece… Si lo hiciera no quedaría ni un Quincy con vida.

El cielo anaranjado por el sol que se ponía entre las colinas señalaba el fin de otro día en la aldea de Karakura. Los habitantes del lugar aprovechaban la poca luz restante para recoger sus herramientas de los campos, apresurándose para volver a casa tras un largo día de duro trabajo. A pesar del cansancio, hombres y mujeres charlaban animadamente de los últimos cotilleos del pueblo y de las novedades que los mensajeros traían cada semana de más allá de las montañas. Algunos niños correteaban al lado de sus padres, ayudándoles en lo posible a cargar los sacos y alforjas que llevaban durante su jornada de trabajo, felices de poder ser de utilidad en la familia.

Karakura era uno más de los pueblos agrícolas que poblaban la provincia Cinco, ni grande ni pequeño. El núcleo del asentamiento tendría como mucho unas cincuenta casas y estaba edificado en un pequeño valle verde, al lado de un río. A los lados del pueblo se podían distinguir algunas fincas más dispersas y largos y grandes campos de cultivo de cereales, frutas y hortalizas. En ese preciso momento, con la llegada de la primavera, se podían apreciar árboles en flor por doquier. Y un poco más alejado, allí donde acababan los campos y empezaban las montañas escarpadas, se asomaba un frondoso bosque, cuyos árboles proyectaban misteriosas sombras al anochecer.

Muchos viajeros solían cruzar el valle de camino a la provincia sexta, que era el principal lugar de comercio y venta de los productos que se obtenían en el reino. Cada año, durante semanas, se celebraban diferentes ferias en las que se hacía el mayor número de tratos y acuerdos mercantiles de la temporada. Y el valle, además de ser un gran punto de abastecimiento de verduras y frutas, también era lugar de paso de acaudalados e incipientes burgueses y comerciantes de las ciudades.

Para muchos, el valle era un lugar bucólico, perfecto para retirarse durante los últimos años de sus vidas. Obviamente, no tenían en cuenta que debido a las arduas actividades de sus pobladores, para ellos no era el paraíso. Aun así, era su hogar y lo amaban. Los campos verdes siempre atraían a los recién llegados, al igual que la tranquilidad que inspiraba la zona, a diferencia de la ciudad.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de cada uno de los viajeros que llegaban no era la aldea en sí ni su paisaje, sino la imponente figura del castillo que se alzaba en una de las altas montañas que flanqueaban el valle. Era una construcción de piedra enorme, de aspecto siniestro e intimidante. Además, estaba a una altura realmente considerable, hecho que parecía recordar a todos los habitantes del valle quién era el que mandaba y, más importante, el control que ejercía sobre todos ellos, seres inferiores que tenían que contemplar con reverencia el origen de su servidumbre. Posiblemente esa había sido la razón por la que lo construyeron siglos atrás, cuando otros poblaban esas tierras.

Aunque no era esa la expresión que conseguía en el chico de cabello naranja que lo contemplaba en ese preciso momento, sino una más bien cercana al escepticismo. Su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo habitual. Si su padre lo hubiera visto, se lo habría reprochado, ya que como siempre decía “acabaría con arrugas”. Como si ese fuera su mayor problema.

Ichigo había nacido en una buena familia, aunque humilde económicamente hablando. Su padre, un caballero de clase modesta llamado Isshin, había sido soldado en sus tiempos de juventud, pero tras sufrir varias lesiones en la guerra, había decidido retirarse a su pueblo natal, dónde había acabado convirtiéndose en el regidor o “jefe” del pueblo. Siendo una aldea pequeña, el hombre siempre había compaginado sus funciones políticas con su trabajo como médico, ganándose bastante cariño entre los habitantes del lugar. Bueno, en realidad todos pensaban que era un idiota, porque siempre iba correteando de un lado a otro y dando saltos a lo loco, persiguiendo a sus dos hijas pequeñas y haciéndoles reír. Pero quien más se había ganado el amor del pueblo había sido Masaki, su madre. Ichigo no lo dudaba. Al fin y al cabo, él la había adorado…hasta su muerte. Una epidemia, bastante corriente en su época, pero letal y dolorosa, había dejado a la aldea en la mitad de lo que había sido. Él tampoco se había librado de padecerla, aunque sí que la había superado, cosa que jamás podría perdonarse. Su madre, su querida madre, el centro del mundo para su familia, había muerto mientras que él había sobrevivido. Interiormente se culpaba por todo. Era tiempo de escasez y, después de pagar los impuestos, casi no quedaba nada de comer. Aún así, su madre había ordenado a su padre que los mantuviera mejor alimentados a él y a sus hermanas, sonriéndole dulcemente a un confundido Ichigo, diciéndole que él todavía tenía que crecer y hacerse todo un hombre. Eso sólo había logrado debilitarla más. Incluso su padre había dejado de comer para dárselo a ella, pero nada había sido suficiente. Y aunque Isshin le dijera continuamente que la falta de alimento no había sido determinante, el chico se odiaba igualmente. No podía hacer otra cosa.

Ichigo todavía recordaba ese tiempo con un gran dolor. En ese mismo momento, mirando el paisaje y el castillo señorial desde el lugar favorito de su madre, no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Pero el mundo seguía avanzando, muy a su pesar, como demostraba la llegada de su nuevo y actual señor, Aizen Sousuke.

El día anterior Aizen había llegado a la aldea con una serie de caballeros, los llamados “Espada”, y con sus dos lugartenientes. Habían leído un comunicado del rey: a causa de la desaparición de su anterior señor, sin descendencia (y en misteriosas circunstancias), Aizen, su general, había sido designado como nuevo señor de la quinta provincia de Seiretei. La noticia no había causado demasiado revuelo: ya estaban acostumbrados a los cambios, a tener que pagar impuestos y a las correrías de algunos señores feudales. Los habitantes de la provincia Doce no paraban de quejarse de que su señor hacía extraños experimentos con ellos, mientras que los de la provincia Once estaban más que cansados de la falta de administración y de la manía de su señor de retar a muerte a todos los hombres que parecían fuertes.

En la quinta habían tenido bastante suerte: el último señor, el desaparecido Shinji Hirako, había sido bastante comprensivo. Había llegado en el peor momento, durante la epidemia que había menguado a la población, pero conociendo la situación, había reducido los impuestos y había sacado la aldea a flote. Gracias a él, el resto de su pueblo había logrado subsistir. La familia de Ichigo lo conocía bastante bien y les había entristecido su desaparición. Nadie se podía explicar qué era lo que había pasado con el hombre.

Ahora era el turno de Aizen. El hombre tenía el pelo moreno, con algunos mechones que caían en forma de flequillo sobre su cara. Llevaba unos lentes, un invento bastante moderno, según le había dicho su padre, que le daban un aspecto bonachón y despistado.

A Ichigo no le gustó un pelo desde que lo vio por primera vez. Además, tampoco se tragó el discurso que soltó a continuación, cargado de buenas intenciones y demagógico a más no poder. En cambio, el resto del pueblo parecía estar muy contento, sobretodo algunas mujeres, que no podían dejar de cuchichear y comentar lo atractivo que era su nuevo señor. Incluso Hinamori, una chica de su edad, se había quedado impresionada por el hombre, con su impecable armadura blanca. Qué fáciles de comprar…

Su padre había ido al instante a saludar al nuevo señor y a presentarse como el responsable de la aldea.

Mientras Ichigo observaba el intercambio entre su padre y el hombre, le pareció notar unos ojos clavados en él. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de uno de los Espada, que lo estaba reconociendo de arriba abajo. Ya sabía que su pelo naranja llamaba la atención, pero tanto escudriñamiento le estaba empezando a molestar. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que el caballero tenía el pelo azul, aún más extraño que el suyo. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Meter la cabeza en un depósito de tinte para la ropa?

Entonces vio como el hombre le sonreía provocadoramente y le guiñaba el ojo, hecho que lo dejó muy descolocado, rojo de vergüenza y con el ceño más fruncido todavía. ¿Quién se creía que era ese tío? Ichigo le envió una mirada oscura cargada de rabia, a la que el hombre sólo contestó con otra sonrisa, bastante felina.

Estaba pensando en las consecuencias que supondría meterle un puñetazo a ese hombre cuando notó que su padre lo llamaba.

-Ichigo, por tercera vez, ¿puedes venir, hijo?-le preguntó Isshin, un tanto confundido.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Lo siento, padre.-le contestó el chico, saliendo de su pelea interna.

De fondo podía ver como el caballero se reía nada disimuladamente, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de otro Espada, de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

Todavía mirando mal al caballero, Ichigo se acercó a su padre, que estaba presentando a sus hijas, Karin y Yuzu, a Aizen. Entonces Isshin le situó de un tirón delante de él, cogiéndole de los hombros protectora y afectuosamente.

-Y como iba diciendo,-prosiguió Isshin- este es mi guapo y distraído Ichigo. Es mi hijo mayor y quien heredará mi cargo.

-Encantado de conocerte, Ichigo.-le respondió Aizen, sonriendo amigablemente- Espero que nuestras relaciones sean tan buenas como lo eran con Hirako.

-Sí, igualmente-le respondió Ichigo bastamente, todavía molesto por el caballero.

Su tono fue recibido con una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Aizen y una patada de reprimenda de su padre.

-Digo, sí, por supuesto, encantado de conocerle, Aizen-san.-rectificó el chico, dándose cuenta de con quién estaba hablando. Educación. ¿Se la habría dejado por el camino?

El cambio de tono sólo recibió una risa divertida del señor y un murmullo resignado por parte de su padre, comentando algo sobre los jóvenes de hoy en día.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, Aizen acordó una reunión con su padre para hablar del pacto de vasallaje y de impuestos, tras lo que se dirigió a la población para despedirse y salir en dirección al castillo.

En ese momento, el caballero de pelo azul se paró al lado de Ichigo en su caballo, con una sonrisa de superioridad. El chico, cansado y con la sien a punto de estallarle por la frustración, decidió darle una lección. Sonriéndole a su vez, se acercó un poco al hombre y le dio un golpe seco al trasero del caballo, que se levantó a dos patas y se lanzó a correr de golpe, haciendo que el caballero perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de caerse. El hombre profirió un grito muy poco digno y tuvo que agarrarse como pudo a la crin del caballo, ya con medio cuerpo fuera de su cabalgadura. El resto de caballeros simplemente se quedaron mirando y a Ichigo le sorprendió ver que ninguno parecía demasiado interesado en ir a ayudarle. Es más, algunos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas e incluso una mujer con el pelo aguamarina y con un yelmo en forma de cabeza de cabra le sonrió aprobatoriamente.

Incluso Aizen pareció divertido cuando el caballo desbocado pasó a su lado con su caballero maldiciendo e insultando encima. Entonces miró hacia atrás, buscando el origen de todo el jaleo, para encontrarse a un Ichigo que fingía inocentemente no saber qué había pasado.

Ichigo suspiró. Entonces se había librado de reprimendas, aunque sabía que el tío del pelo azul seguramente estaría enfadado y buscaría la revancha. Bueno, si lo buscaba, lo encontraría. El chico volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el castillo, preguntándose cuánto más tardaría su padre en volver de la reunión con Aizen y si traería buenas noticias del nuevo señor o más problemas para los habitantes de su pueblo. Prefirió pensar negativamente, ya que si estaba en lo cierto no se sorprendería tanto y el golpe no sería tan duro. Tiempo más tarde descubriría que hizo bien.


	2. Primer contacto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la repentina y misteriosa desaparición del antiguo Señor, Shinji Hirako, su sucesor Aizen Sousuke llega a la aldea de Karakura. A Ichigo no le hizo demasiada gracia desde el principio, pero igual exageraba. Inspirado en la época medieval, sin pareja fija.  
> Isshin vuelve con lo que parecen buenas noticias. Quizás había dudado sin razón. Sin embargo, con Grimmjow no se había equivocado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo cap! A ver si el ritmo de publicación sigue durando, porque ni yo me lo creo *^* Como es una historia que está en pleno proceso, cualquier idea, proposición, parejas.. pueden discutirse.  
> Estoy disfrutando mucho escribiendo esta historia, pero es una de las que más complicaciones me está dando, en serio! No os podéis ni imaginar lo que me costó publicar el primer capítulo, pese a ser una introducción más corta, y escribir este último... fuuuu. La cosa es que tengo un montón de escenas escritas, pero no unidas por el argumento 8DDD Pero bueno poco a poco.  
> Espero que os guste! Cualquier comentario será bienvenido! Intentaré actualizar esta historia cada mes.
> 
> ~Kirtash
> 
> Advertencias: De momento, ninguna a excepción de insultos y algo de Shonen-ai. En un futuro (muy distante) habrá que subir el Rating, pero de momento tranquilidad.  
> Parejas: Menciones de GrimmjowxIchigo/ Futuras escenas AizenxIchigo/ Futuro non-con… Pero de momento no habrá pareja definitiva. A ver cómo se llevan los personajes~

Yuzu se movía de un lado a otro por la sala, canturreando feliz en voz baja, mientras preparaba la mesa. A pesar de que era la hija menor de la familia, siempre había sido la encargada de las comidas ya que, sin duda alguna, era la que mejor cocinaba de todos sus miembros.

Karin, sentada en una silla cerca de la chimenea, intentaba coser con mayor o menor éxito unos pantalones que se le habían rasgado al ir de caza. De vez en cuando maldecía por lo bajo al pincharse o al hacer algún estropicio en la tela.

-Más te vale que quede decente, porque hasta que papá vaya a la feria a vender no hay dinero.- La voz de Ichigo sobresaltó a Karin, que no lo había oído volver.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo estás arreglando o estás haciendo el agujero más grande? –le preguntó para picarse con ella. La niña intentó clavarle la aguja, pero el chico tenía buenos reflejos y la esquivó. Se rió suavemente y le despeinó el pelo a su hermana cariñosamente.

-¿Todavía no vuelve papá, Ichi-nii? -le preguntó la chica, extrañada.- Está tardando bastante.

-La cena se le va a quedar fría.- comentó Yuzu, que estaba empezando a rellenar cuencos con sopa caliente.

-No os preocupéis. Tendrían mucho de lo que hablar y discutir y se le habrá hecho tarde, pero seguramente volverá antes de medianoche. Igualmente, cenad ahora e iros a la cama.-les dijo Ichigo, con voz estricta. Ahora que su madre no estaba, era a él al que le tocaba cuidar de las chicas.- Mañana tenéis que ir a casa del maestro bien pronto y por la tarde tenéis que ir a comprobar el estado de los campos.

-¿Es necesario?- preguntó Karin, aburrida.- Ya sabemos leer.

-Que yo sepa las matemáticas todavía no las dominas mucho… por lo que vi en tus últimos deberes.-le respondió Ichigo, con mirada de sabiondo.

-¡Deja de cotillear mis cosas, Ichi-nii!

-Hermano, ¡eso no ha estado bien!- le reprochó Yuzu, defendiendo a su hermana.- Karin está mejorando mucho, ¡aunque todavía se le dé mal!

-¡Yuzu! ¿Pero de qué lado estás?- le preguntó la chica con otros entrecerrados.- Como mínimo yo no me paso el rato dibujando corazones en mis hojas.

-¡Karin-chan! No digas eso…

-Ooh~ ¿Lo conozco?- le preguntó Ichigo con una sonrisita, aunque interiormente preparado para pegar una paliza al afortunado.

-¡No es nadie!- gritó la niña.- ¡Y ahora a comer! ¡Que se os va a enfriar!

Pese a su reducido tamaño, la hermana pequeña con un cucharón de metal imponía mucho, así que en seguida se sentaron y devoraron sus platos.

* * *

 

Tal y como Ichigo suponía, su padre llegó antes de medianoche, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a sus hijos. Pero como Isshin había imaginado, Ichigo le esperaba sentado al lado del fuego.

-¿Cómo ha ido?-le preguntó Ichigo a su padre nada más entrar por la puerta.

Su padre lo miró serio, pero enseguida se le lanzó encima para placarlo gritando algo como: ¡Oh! ¡Mi querido hijo ha estado esperando despierto a su padre!

El grito y el salto quedaron interrumpidos por una patada del chico dirigida a la cara del hombre.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios, viejo?! Parece mentira… ¿esta es la manera de saludar a tu hijo cuando te pregunta algo serio?

-Oh, vaya…-murmuró su padre, cogiéndose la nariz, que ahora sangraba abundantemente.

Ichigo frunció el ceño impacientemente y le preguntó por segunda vez a su padre:

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido el nuevo señor?

-¡Oh! Parece un hombre muy agradable y razonable.-le comentó el hombre, mientras detenía la hemorragia de su nariz.- Me ha dicho que los impuestos de momento seguirán sin cambios, ya que primero quiere comprobar cuantas personas somos en las aldeas de la zona. Es reticente a aumentar el precio por el uso de los campos, pero parece que los altos cargos les están apretando las tuercas a ellos. Mañana enviará a alguien para que le enseñemos el pueblo y para que puedan censar el número de personas que viven en Karakura. Y como yo tengo que ir al pueblo de al lado a por más medicamentos, le he dicho que ya guiarías tú a su hombre.

-Oh, ya veo.-contestó Ichigo, aunque con una ligera mueca de desagrado. La verdad era que esperaba que entre esas personas no estuviera el tío de pelo azul.- Claro, lo haré sin problemas.

-¡Ese es mi querido hijo, aprendiendo a ser responsable y el futuro regidor de Kara…!

De nuevo Isshin se vio interrumpido por otro golpe, esta vez dirigido a su estómago.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me interesa ser regidor! Pero bueno, ahora da igual. Come algo y vete a dormir, viejo. Que tú también tienes que madrugar mañana y es tarde.- le ordenó el chico, yéndose a la cama.

* * *

 

Cuando Ichigo se despertó, su padre ya había salido. Le había dejado una nota en la que le decía que seguramente volvería a última hora de la tarde. También había escrito unas líneas a sus hijas, en las que les dejaba mensajes cariñosos y llorones, como si no fuera a verlas en años. Viendo de lo que trataba, ignoró por completo esa parte y pasó a las instrucciones que le dejaba sobre el lugar y la hora del encuentro con el emisario de Aizen. El chico suspiró. Aunque no le importaba guiar a alguien nuevo, le molestaba saber que iba a perder casi toda la mañana yendo de arriba abajo. Además, hacía mucho que no entrenaba con la espada porque estaba bastante ocupado y habría querido hacerlo ese día. Bueno, tendría que dejarlo para otra ocasión. A ese paso no recordaría ni cómo sujetar un arma apropiadamente.

Sin perder tiempo, el chico salió hacia los establos para dar de comer a los caballos. Aunque sólo tenían tres de esos animales estaban más que agradecidos, ya que una familia normal no podía permitirse ni comprar ni alimentar a uno siquiera. En más de una ocasión algún vecino les había pedido prestado uno de ellos por alguna urgencia como tener que ir a por recados a otras aldeas. Su padre siempre aceptaba, simpatizando con los problemas de los lugareños. En una comunidad tan pequeña como la suya, la ayuda mutua era indispensable. En los malos momentos a ellos también les habían echado una mano: cuidando a las chicas, recogiendo los sembrados o cubriéndolos durante repentinos aguaceros, llevándoles comida cuando su madre enfermó... Así que cuando podían, lo mínimo que podían hacer era devolver los favores.

Según sabía Ichigo, la familia de su padre había sido acaudalada tiempo atrás pero, como muchos nobles y señores, había perdido poder y terreno respecto al rey. Hermanos numerosos, contiendas por territorios y guerras los habían convertido en una familia más, aunque con algunas comodidades que no todos tenían. Isshin no solía hablar de sus orígenes, pero Ichigo lo respetaba, suponiendo que su personalidad y el hecho de casarse con su madre no le habían deparado la comprensión de sus parientes. Al fin y al cabo, dejar la corte para casarse con una pueblerina cualquiera no estaba bien visto. Y si su padre no quería contarlo, él no era nadie para forzarlo. Muchos aristócratas consideraban a su padre un caballero venido a menos, pero a sus hermanas y a él eso nunca les había importado. Isshin siempre había hecho lo mejor para su familia. Habían tenido temporadas duras, pero el hombre había sacado adelante a sus hijos tras la muerte de su mujer, logrando mantener sus tierras y hacerse un nombre como el médico del pueblo.

Tenían suerte de vivir en Karakura. Y de conocer a buenos amigos.

Lo que le recordaba que hacía un par de días que no veía a Chad. A Tatsuki, otra de sus amigas de la infancia, la había saludado el día de la llegada de Aizen, cuando ambos iban a recibir al nuevo señor. Como mínimo la chica no había caído prendada del hombre como la mitad de las mujeres del pueblo. Tenía demasiado buen gusto.

Chad, su mejor amigo, ayudaba a su abuelo en la herrería de Karakura. Era un chico moreno, fornido y bastante más alto que él. Su color de piel le había creado problemas en muchos lugares, hecho que había contrarrestado con una actitud violenta. A un grupo de bandidos no les había hecho mucha gracia su resistencia cuando le habían intentado robar. Ichigo lo había encontrado mientras estaba cazando en el bosque que circundaba el valle. Lo habían maniatado y unos cuantos hombres le estaban pegando una paliza. Uno de ellos sostenía una especie de colgante, riéndose. El chico pedía desesperado que no se lo llevara, sin preocuparse tanto de las heridas que le estaban provocando. Se alegraba de haber llevado su espada. No fue difícil ahuyentarlos tras unas cuantas narices rotas y algunos cortes superficiales. Eran meros aficionados. Ichigo había desatado al chico rápidamente, aunque éste lo miraba con mucha desconfianza. No parecía estar acostumbrado a recibir ayuda. Intentando suavizar la tensión, le había devuelto el colgante con una sonrisa, comentando que por como lo miraba, tenía que ser importante. Sus ojos habían cambiado por completo. Desde ese momento habían sido amigos.

Si le daba tiempo se pasaría por la herrería a verlo. Tras acabar sus tareas, fue a despertar a sus hermanas y a adecentarse un poco. Le gustara o no, tenía una cita ineludible.

* * *

 

Ichigo esperaba de pie al lado de la valla la llegada de la persona a la que iba a tener que guiar. La verdad es que cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos ganas tenía. Además, el hombre llegaba tarde, como las campanadas del santuario le habían hecho notar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, apareció un caballo por el horizonte. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un viajero, pero pronto se dio cuenta que tenía que ser uno de los Espada de Aizen, ya que no un cualquiera llevaba una armadura blanca reluciente. Una capa con capucha ocultaba su rostro, dejando a Ichigo con la incertidumbre de saber quién era. ¿Tendría la mala suerte de que fuera el de pelo azul? Pronto lo descubriría.

Se acercó a la entrada del pueblo, deteniendo su cabalgadura a escasos metros de Ichigo. Su jinete se levantó sobre la montura y empezó a bajar del caballo. O lo intentó, ya que uno de sus pies se quedó atascado en uno de los estribos, haciendo que la persona se fuera de bruces contra el suelo.

-¡Ahhhh!

La voz era de una mujer. Ichigo hubiera suspirado aliviado, si no estuviera debatiéndose consigo mismo sobre si reírse a carcajadas o ayudarla. No se movió, para evitar avergonzarla más de lo que ya debía estar.

-Oohhh, eso ha dolido.

La capucha cayó hacia atrás para rebelar un largo pelo ondulado de color aguamarina. Entonces Ichigo la recordó. Era la mujer caballero que había visto el día anterior y que le había sonreído. La susodicha seguía tocándose la cabeza y gimiendo de dolor, así que el chico, ahora un poco preocupado, le preguntó:

-¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Necesitas algo?

Ichigo se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse. Se sorprendió ante el peso de la armadura. ¿Cómo podía llevar semejante carga? Dudaba que él pudiera. Una vez en pie, la soldado empezó a reírse con humor.

-No, ¡tranquilo! Ya estoy acostumbrada a caerme del caballo. Jajajaja.

- _No creo que sea algo de lo que fardar…_ -pensó Ichigo, con cara completamente pasmada. Se había esperado un farfullo enfadado, incluso una respuesta cargada de orgullo, pero no semejante alegría.

-Pero muchas gracias por preocuparte.-siguió la mujer.-Eres muy amable. Me llamo Neliel Tu Oderschvank, aunque mejor llámame Neliel o Nel.

Entonces le miró directamente a la cara, quedándose parada un momento. Ichigo empezaba a preguntarse en qué demonios estaría pensando, cuando la mujer se le lanzó encima, abrazándolo con una fuerza sobrehumana. Y Dios, clavándole la armadura contra el pecho.

-Ooooohh, eres el chico mono del otro día que dejó en ridículo a Grimm. Jajajaja, no veas qué risas nos hemos pegado recordándolo. ¿Así que eres tú quien me va a guiar? ¡Qué suerte tengo! ¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó Nel, todavía estrujándolo.

En ese preciso momento, el chico estaba demasiado preocupado intentando recuperar la respiración como para poder responderle. Nel, dándose cuenta, lo soltó disculpándose. ¿Pero cuánta fuerza tenía esa animal?

-Mi nombre es Ichigo.-le contestó, todavía con voz ronca debido al achuchón.- Soy el hijo de Isshin, el jefe de esta aldea.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Estuvo con nosotros ayer!…Itsygo ¿dices?

-Noooo, ¡no Itsygo! ¡Ichigo! ¡Significa el que protege!-le contestó Ichigo, rezando porque la mujer no se riera o hiciera algún chiste relacionado con frutas.

La soldado abrió más sus ojos, mirándolo inocentemente, y repitiendo tras unos segundos de silencio:

-Oh, Itsygo, entonces.

-Nooo, ya te lo he dicho. Agh, vale déjalo. En fin, tienes trabajo que hacer, ¿no? Así que te llevaré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y ya está.-le contestó el chico, perdiendo los nervios y empezando a andar hacia la primera casa con el ceño fruncido.

-Jajajaja, venga, no te enfades Itsygo.

* * *

 

El paseo resultó más agradable de lo que había esperado. La mujer era sumamente graciosa y muy fácil de tratar, tal y como había demostrado con su entrada. Ichigo se sorprendió pensando que le había caído realmente bien y que no le importaría encontrarse con ella en otra ocasión. Al menos sabía que no todos los Espada eran tan creídos como el idiota del primer día. Nel lucía encantada de estar en Karakura, o al menos eso parecía indicar la sonrisa de su cara. Se lo confirmó poco después cuando le contó que se había criado en un pueblo muy similar. Luego había tenido que trasladarse a la ciudad con su familia como parte de la guardia del rey, pero siempre había echado de menos su antiguo hogar. Se notaba a leguas. A Neliel también parecieron gustarle los niños del poblado. Demasiado, en la opinión de Ichigo, ya que se puso a jugar con ellos en cuanto aparecieron y el chico tuvo que arrastrarla para que siguiera con sus labores. Con los adultos se mostraba más seria, pero igual de amable y encantada. Parecía una buena mujer.

Era medio día y ya habían acabado con más de la mitad del pueblo. En realidad, Ichigo pensaba que habrían finiquitado todo de no ser por la escasa concentración de Neliel, pero tampoco le iba a echar nada en cara. El chico iba andando unos pasos por delante, preguntándose dónde debería llevarla a continuación.

De repente, Neliel se paró, llevando una mano a su estómago, con una cara terriblemente seria. Ichigo se extrañó al no oír sus pasos y se dio media vuelta. Se fijó en que la mujer se había quedado pálida.

-¿Nel? ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el chico, volviendo atrás para comprobar qué le pasaba.

Al llegar donde estaba, escuchó uno de los ruidos más escalofriantes que había oído jamás. Parecía el rugido de un monstruo y por un segundo el chico estuvo a punto de girarse alrededor para ver de dónde provenía el sonido. Pero no fue necesario al repetirse y notar su origen.

-… ¿Nel? Puede ser que...- El chico abrió los ojos como platos, todavía pensando que aquello no podía ser verdad.

Neliel levantó la cara con ojos vidriosos y súplica en ellos.

-Itsygo... tengo hambre.

Se hizo el silencio. ¿En serio? El chico empezó a reírse sin poder contenerse.

-¡Pero qué demonios Nel! ¡Pensaba que era un león o un tigre! ¿Pero qué tienes en tu estómago?

Neliel parecía a punto de llorar.

-Itsygoooo... ¡sólo he desayunado una vez! ¡No es mi culpa!

La risa de Ichigo fue cesando poco a poco. No sabía por qué, pero le daba la impresión de que tenía una nueva hermana pequeña, pese a que tenía toda la pinta de ser mayor que él.

-¿Sólo una vez? ¿Pero cuántas veces comes por la mañana?- le preguntó, todavía sonriendo.

-Ummm... dos o tres, lo normal.- contestó, haciendo un mohín muy infantil.

-¿Eh? Eso no es normal, Nel. Es exagerado.

-¡No lo es! Seguro que no comes tanto y por eso estás tan delgado. Tienes que comer más, Itsygo.

-¡Es Ichigo! ¡Y ya como lo suficiente y de sobras! En fin, dejémoslo. ¿Quieres comida o no?- le preguntó.

Neliel parecía a punto de llorar.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo pillo! Ummm. Mi casa queda en la otra punta del pueblo, así que... ¿Te parece que vayamos a la taberna mismo? Está más cerca y comerás antes.

La mujer asintió lastimeramente. Pero qué exagerada era...

-Venga, vamos. Te invito esta vez.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué mono eres Itsygo!- Neliel se le lanzó de nuevo a los brazos. Más bien él fue el que quedó apretujado entre sus brazos y armadura.

-Nel... no... puedo llevarte... si me matas.

Podía tener hambre, pero su energía seguía estando al máximo.

-Estás demasiado flojucho, Itsygo. Tienes que comer más.

Sería eso.

-Eres tú la que eres demasiado bruta, Nel.

* * *

 

Un minuto después llegaban a la única taberna del pueblo, que estaba tan animada y llena como siempre. Era una casa de madera bastante grande, aunque igual de modesta que el resto que la rodeaban. En la parte exterior habían varios postes, también de madera, para amarrar los caballos de los viajeros que se detenían para descansar durante sus largas travesías.

Ichigo entró guiando a Neliel.

-¡Ey, Inoue!

Una de las chicas que había sirviendo en la barra levantó la vista de la bandeja que limpiaba para sonreír encantada, moviendo su mano a modo de saludo.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!

Orihime Inoue era otra de las amigas de Ichigo, aunque la conocía desde hacía menos que a Tatsuki. En realidad, siempre la había visto por el pueblo ya que las dos chicas solían ir juntas a todas partes, pero nunca habían trabado demasiada conversación. Hasta hacía un año.

Los padres de Inoue habían desaparecido tiempo atrás, cuando ella era pequeña. Ésa era la versión oficial, pero por el pueblo corrían otros rumores. Se decía que sus padres los habían abandonado y habían huido, posiblemente a la ciudad, donde tenían contactos entre la gente de los barrios bajos. No eran gente decente. Sin embargo, su hermano mayor se había encargado de ella y la había cuidado como nadie, hasta que cumplió los catorce años. Por desgracia, una noche el hombre había sufrido un accidente cuando volvía de trabajar en el campo. Unos vecinos lo habían encontrado cerca de la entrada del pueblo con serias heridas y rodeado por varios lobos, a los que habían ahuyentado como habían podido. Tenía lesiones en el pecho y varias mordeduras de animal salvaje, que no habían perdido la oportunidad de conseguir algo de comer. Parecía haber sido atropellado por un carruaje o por algún caballo al galope, pero fue algo que no habían podido averiguar, ya que estaba inconsciente.

Ichigo se había despertado al oír gritos cerca de su casa, pidiendo la ayuda de un médico. Su padre había hecho todo lo posible por salvar al chico, pero no sobrevivió a las lesiones internas. Inoue había permanecido a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano todo el tiempo, sin dejar de llorar. Esa chica, que siempre se veía tan feliz... no la reconocía. Haciéndose una idea de lo que tenía que estar sintiendo, había permanecido toda la noche con ella y Tatsuki, llevándoles comida caliente mientras velaban a su hermano. Como Orihime no tenía a nadie más, Isshin le había tendido la mano y le había sugerido que se quedara con ellos durante un tiempo mientras le buscaba un hogar. Tatsuki había hecho lo mismo. La chica sólo había aceptado los primeros días, turnándose en una casa y otra, pero pronto les había anunciado que volvería a su propio hogar. Tatsuki la iba a ayudar e incluso a traerle comida. Ichigo se había sorprendido de la entereza que tenía la chica, admirándola por ello. Isshin había lloriqueado a más no poder, pero la decisión estaba tomada. Esa noche Inoue había recogido sus cosas y se había ido. Ichigo se había ofrecido a acompañarla de vuelta esa noche, cosa que había resultado ser la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado. Cuando llegaban a su casa, unos matones habían aparecido en su camino. Las deudas de la familia de Inoue se habían acumulado y los hombres, sabiendo el destino que había sufrido su hermano, habían vuelto para cobrarse el dinero de la forma que fuera. Las palabras de los hombres habían hecho hervir de ira a Ichigo. ¿Cómo podían? El hermano de Inoue, su única familia, acababa de morir y ellos... Los puños le temblaban de rabia y se había acabado lanzando de cabeza a ellos, ante una sorprendida Orihime. Se habían enzarzado en una pelea que acabó en moratones, labios partidos y sangre para todos. Ichigo había logrado ganar, a pesar de sus heridas, pero no les había dejado marcharse hasta que hubieron pedido perdón a la chica. Luego habían salido despavoridos, con la mala suerte de caer en manos de Isshin, que había acabado por encargarse de ellos...

Después del ataque, Inoue les había visitado casi cada día y se había mostrado más habladora con Ichigo. Desde entonces habían mantenido una relación más cercana. Isshin, con su don de gentes, había logrado que los dueños de la taberna aceptaran a Inoue trabajando en el negocio, cosa que hicieron más que encantados. El tiempo había pasado y parecía más feliz. Se alegraba mucho.

El codazo que le dio Nel le devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Es tu novia, Itsygo? ¡Qué guapa!-comentó la mujer juguetonamente.

-Tch. Cállate, es mi amiga. Sólo eso.-le respondió el chico, rascándose el pelo nerviosamente.

-Ya...

-¿A que no te invito?

-¿Ehhhh? ¿Por qué eres tan malvado, Itsygo?

Ambos se acercaron a la barra, donde Ichigo hizo las presentaciones. El chico le dijo a Nel que pidiera lo que quisiera. Craso error. La mujer empezó a soltar una retahíla de comidas, la mitad de las cuales ni siquiera sabía lo que eran.

Inoue también pareció confusa, pero se comprometió a prepararle una sopa y algo de pan con queso que le encantaría. Lejos de quejarse, la mujer sonrió contenta como unas pascuas. Ichigo la empujó hacia una mesa, mientras Nel le pedía a Orihime que le trajera algo de fruta también. Adiós dinero.

El chico se sentó en una mesa libre dando la espalda a la puerta. Delante se sentó Nel, que golpeaba ansiosamente la madera de la mesa, deseando ya su preciada comida. Orihime volvió unos minutos después trayendo su pedido. El chico se conformó con algo de sopa, mientras Nel devoraba su comida sin mediar palabra. Parecía que no hubiera comido en siglos. Ichigo suspiró y se llevó una cucharada de sopa a la boca. No le iba a salir a cuenta invitar a la mujer a comer. Nunca más.

Nel estaba pidiendo otro plato cuando Ichigo oyó el galope de varios caballos en el exterior. ¿Viajeros quizás? No se molestó en girarse al oír la puerta abrirse, sino que continuó comiendo y bebiendo agua.

-¡Eh, delantera bonita! ¡Ponnos lo más fuerte que tengas a mis compañeros y a mí!

El recién llegado se dirigía a Orihime. El chico entrecerró los ojos, guardándose las palabras que le estaba a punto de dedicar al idiota. El hombre arrastraba un poco las palabras, por lo que seguramente había estado bebiendo antes de llegar a la taberna. Esos eran los peores.

Inoue quedó cohibida por la vulgaridad que le había soltado el tío, pero en seguida corrió a por algún alcohol que los satisficiera. Tenía la paciencia de una santa. En más de una ocasión Orihime tenía que lidiar con malditos borrachos cuyas intenciones no eran las mejores, pero la chica casi siempre lograba salir airosa con profesionalidad. Y cuando insistían demasiado, su jefe los echaba de un grito. Y si aún y así daban problemas, Ichigo se encargaba de patearlos. Lo había hecho en varias ocasiones y lo seguiría haciendo con placer.

El grupo se dirigió a una mesa cercana, riendo y haciendo jaleo. Entonces, la voz del hombre que había hablado antes se detuvo.

-Espera... ¿Nel? ¿Qué haces aquí? No tenías que... oh, vaya...

-¡Grimmjow!- La mujer, que había estado comiendo feliz y ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba, paró de comer al fijarse en que su compañero estaba a pocos pasos. Hizo un gesto de incomodidad al mirar a Ichigo. El chico parecía extrañado ante el súbito cambio de estado de ánimo. Espera. Ese nombre: Grimm. Podría ser... El chico echó un vistazo atrás, confirmando sus sospechas. Genial. Y para su desgracia, obviamente, el hombre ya se había fijado en él también. El caballero se estaba quitando la armadura blanca cuando los había visto, pero se detuvo con una mueca divertida.

-Vaya, vaya... Mira a quién tenemos aquí.- El caballero se acercó a ambos.- Si es el cabeza naranja del otro día.

-No creo que seas el más indicado para criticar mi pelo.- le respondió Ichigo fríamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir, criajo?-le preguntó el hombre, con el ceño fruncido, aunque todavía con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

-¿No está claro? Que tu pelo es peor que el mío.

En ese preciso momento, vio como Inoue les llevaba las bebidas a la mesa de los compañeros de Grimmjow. El hombre se dio media vuelta y fue hacia la mesa a por su bebida. Ichigo suspiró aliviado. Con un poco de suerte, eso sería todo. No quería meterse en una pelea con uno de los nuevos caballeros de Aizen nada más llegar. Su padre lo mataría.

Se equivocaba completamente. El sonido de una jarra golpeando la mesa le sobresaltó. Y ahí estaba Grimmjow de nuevo con su arrogante actitud, sonriéndole con superioridad. El hombre se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Creías que ya habíamos acabado, niñato?

-No soy un niñato. Y esperaba que sí lo hubiéramos hecho.- El chico trataba de mantener su voz tranquila, pero había algo en el hombre que le ponía de mal humor. Su aparente prepotencia, quizás.- ¿No tienes otro sitio donde sentarte?

-¿Por qué? No he visto tu nombre escrito... ¿Cómo cojones te llamas, por cierto? Aunque en realidad qué más da. Sólo eres alguien a quien le pegaré una paliza como siga hablando de más.

-Grimmjow...- Neliel le advirtió, dejando definitivamente a un lado su plato de comida.- Aizen-sama nos ha prohibido meternos en líos y lo sabes.

-¿Líos? Si sólo bromeaba, ¿verdad, crío?- le preguntó, acercándose más a él, en lo que Ichigo suponía pretendía ser de modo amenazante. ¿En serio actuaba como un matón del tres al cuarto porque le había cogido manía? Lo que tenía que ver. ¿Y él era el niño?

-Claro que sí. Tampoco tienes pinta de ser tan bueno...-le respondió Ichigo, frunciendo el ceño y pagándole con la misma altanería que estaba utilizando con él. Igual no era muy buena idea.

-¿Perdona?- Le gruñó el hombre, cogiéndole de la camiseta.

-Suéltalo, Grimmy. El otro día le estabas molestando y te lo buscaste.- La mujer le hizo soltar al chico, aunque lo hizo a regañadientes.- Y se llama Itsygo.

-¡Es Ichigo, Nel! ¡Ichigo!- le corrigió el chico.- ¿Y como le has llamado a él? ¿Grimmy?

A Ichigo se le estuvo a punto de escapar una risita ante el mote del hombre. Parecía que nadie se libraba de las majaderías de la mujer.

-Llámame así y te parto la cara. Es Grimmjow Jeagerjacques para ti, crío. Recuérdalo bien.

Ichigo levantó una ceja, pero inspiró profundamente. Nada de peleas. Nada de peleas. Y menos en la taberna de Orihime.

-Vuestros nombres... No sois de aquí, ¿verdad?- preguntó el chico, intentando mantener la diplomacia y alejar el tema principal de él.

-¿Por? ¿Te parecen raros? Tú tampoco te quedas corto, I-chi-go...-remarcó el Espada, con una sonrisa divertida. Pronunció su nombre de una manera que no le gustó, aunque prefería guardarse la impresión lasciva que le había dado. Su imaginación e ira le jugaba malas pasadas.- ¿Sabes igual que tu nombre?

Igual no iba a ser su imaginación. Cuanto más hablaban, más bien le caía.

-Puedes probar mi puño si quieres averiguarlo.

-Peleón, ¿eh? Me gusta. Sobretodo disfruto aplastando a los que son como tú.

-Como si te fuera a dejar.

-Bah. Mucha palabrería, pero no eres más que un crío guapito de cara y bueno para nada.

-Al menos mi cara es guapa.

-¿Eh?- Grimmjow le cogió del mentón e hizo que lo mirara. Ichigo se regañó a si mismo para sus adentros por no ser capaz de callar, pero tuvo que reconocer que se alegraba de haberle borrado la sonrisa de la cara al tío. Aunque sus ojos parecían cada vez más cabreados. Y hablando de eso, se acababa de fijar que el hombre tenía los ojos más sorprendentemente azules que había visto jamás. Era casi eléctrico. Y llevaba una especie de marcas en los lados hechas con maquillaje. Se notaba que era extranjero.

-Pues parece que te gusta lo que ves.- comentó el hombre con una sonrisa felina.

El chico se sonrojó.

-Para nada.

-Ya haré que te guste.

-Grimmjow.- Neliel se levantó y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo al hombre que resonó por todo el establecimiento. Soltó a Ichigo al momento.

-¡Joder, Nel!

-No te metas con Itsygo. Además, tiene que acabar de llevarme por el pueblo.

-¿No habéis acabado ya?-le preguntó, dando un trago largo a su jarra de alcohol.- Si es un pueblo enano y aburrido... No hay ni un prostíbulo.

-Si no te gusta, vuelve a la ciudad.-le contestó el chico. Lo que le faltaba. Oír al hombre quejarse de Karakura.

-¿Qué haces aquí para divertirte, eh?- Justo en el momento en que Inoue pasaba por detrás suyo, la cogió de la cintura y la sentó encima suyo.- ¿Coges a la primera que ves y ya está?

-¡Suelta a Inoue!- le gritó el chico, levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Cómo te llamas, guapa?

La chica parecía no saber dónde meterse.

-Orihime...

-Oh, ¿te llamas princesita? Pareces más agradable que la fresa.

Ichigo levantó el puño, dispuesto a enfrentarse al hombre, pero Nel se alzó antes y pateó la silla de Grimmjow, haciendo que se fuera de bruces contra el suelo, a la vez que cogía a la chica del brazo para que no se cayera.

El chico pestañeó rápidamente, sorprendido por la rapidez con la que se había movido Nel. Pese a todo, fue hacia Orihime rápidamente, acompañándola hasta la barra y pidiéndole que se quedara un rato en la cocina.

Grimmjow se levantó y se puso a insultar a Nel. La mujer sólo suspiró.

-Grimmy, en serio... Has bebido mucho. ¿Por qué no vas a echarte una siestecita?

Ichigo quiso reírse pero se contuvo. El hombre pareció notar su sonrisa, porque frunció el ceño y llevó la mano a la espada que llevaba a un lado.

-Grimmjow, detente.

Ichigo se sorprendió al ver de golpe a un hombre pálido al lado del caballero. Era otro de los Espadas que recordaba del día del discurso. Si su piel ya llamaba la atención, su pelo negro y las marcas que llevaba pintadas en la cara, en forma de lágrimas que caían, sólo lo hacían resaltar aún más.

Pero sobretodo, ¿cuándo demonios había entrado? Había sido tan rápido que ni lo había notado moverse.

-Ulquiorra...-La voz de Grimmjow rezumaba odio contra el hombre.

Ichigo tragó saliva. Parecía que esos soldados no eran del montón. Cuánto más los veía, más peligrosos se le antojaban.

Neliel cortó el silencio con un par de palmadas.

-¡Hola, Ulquiorra! ¡Justo a tiempo! Ichigo me tiene que seguir mostrando el pueblo. ¿Vamos?-le preguntó la mujer al chico.

Momento de huir y de encasquetarle el marrón a otro. Se apuntaba.

-Claro...

Grimmjow se dirigió a él con malicia al pasar por su lado. La sonrisa había desaparecido por completo.

-Nos vemos pronto, crío. No lo olvides...

Ojalá. El chico lo ignoró y siguió a Nel. Una vez dejaron la taberna, la mujer dejó ir un suspiro.

-Grimmjow es tan violento... Aizen-sama siempre ha tenido problemas para controlarlo.-comentó Neliel, echando a andar de nuevo.

-Parece un capullo.

Neliel se rió, dándole un golpe juguetón en el hombro a Ichigo.

-Es muy brusco, sobretodo con la gente que, según él, le miran por encima del hombro.

-¿Brusco? Te refieres a que les da palizas, ¿no?-tradujo el chico, levantando una ceja.

Neliel soltó un murmullo por lo bajo, tras lo que asintió con la cabeza.

-De vez en cuando. Así que ten cuidado, no pareces caerle muy bien... Bah, en realidad seguro que te tiene manía por lo del primer día, ya que lo dejaste en evidencia. Y encima le contestas retadoramente... Eso le gusta demasiado.

-¿Le gusta o no le gusta? En fin, que me he metido en un lío, vamos.- dijo el chico lacónicamente.

-Sep. Pero no pasa nada, Itsygo. ¡Yo te protegeré!-le contestó la mujer dándole otro de sus abrazos matadores.

Parecía más razonable que lo matara antes ella que Grimmjow. Si no moría en ese instante, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

 

 


End file.
